


We're Losing Her

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, comforting!Alex, emotional!Astra, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school. Someone is having a bit of trouble letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Losing Her

Astra was crying and Alex felt helpless. Gently she reaches out and takes Astra into her arms, “She’s our baby, Alex.” She tucks herself against the younger woman, “So young and innocent, I can’t let her go.”

Biting her lip Alex tries not to laugh, “Astra baby, its school. She’ll be gone for about seven hours. It's not like we’re sending her away forever.”

“This is just the first step though, Alexandra. Next she’ll be spending more time with friends than with us. And then she’ll be dating. She’ll go off to college and never come home. Then she’ll get married and have her own kids.” Astra looks up at Alex with wide eyes, “Alex, we’re losing her.”

Alex can’t contain her chuckle this time, “Astra, she’s five.” She tilts her wife’s head up, “She’s still going to be our baby for a while yet and no matter what she’s always going to be our little girl, even when she’s married with kids of her own.” She presses a kiss to Astra’s temple, “She’s going to grow up, love, we can’t stop that. We can take joy in the time we have with her at this age.”

Slowly Astra nods, “You’re right,” she says with a sniffle, “I’m overreacting.”

Smiling Alex leads Astra towards the car, “Come on,” she says, “Hank said something about a special assignment for you today.”

Astra smiles, “He knew I’d panic, didn’t he?”

The younger woman chuckles, “He did,” she says before pressing a kiss to her wife’s lips and holding her door open. “In you go, Mrs. Danvers.”

“I love you,” Astra tells her wife quietly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lexstra: It's Lextra's daughter's first day of school, and Astra is panicking and fretting. Alex comforts her.


End file.
